


Dystopia

by Iluvbottomkook



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kunten, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, a little bit of abuse, bottomten, idk - Freeform, nomin, okay fine there's nomin, prolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvbottomkook/pseuds/Iluvbottomkook
Summary: ~King Ten of Empire Aurora ends up as a prisoner of war and slave to the King of Dystopia, Johnny.What will happen to Ten? Who will end up Saving him from his miserable hell?~"Help me overthrow Johnny, I'll give you your kingdom back""Deal."





	1. ₊˚๑ Introduction

** Ten:- **

** Full name:-  ** ** Chittaphon ** **** ** Leechaiyapornkul **  
  


-King of the flourishing Empire of Aurora  
  


-has done his level best to maintain relations with Dystopia.  
  


-Love for flowers and pretty lights.   
  


** Johnny:- **

** Full Name:-  ** ** Suh ** ** Young-ho **  
  


-King Of Dystopia   
  


-Hates aurora with his entire heart   
  


-Is known for fucking around and Likes to kill innocent people   
  


** Kun:- **

** Full Name:-  ** ** Qian ** ** Kun **

-Johnny's Main Knight

-Loves dystopia with his entire life but thinks that aurora deserves a chance 

-Loves nature   
  


** Jaemin ** ** :- **

**Full Name:- Na Jaemin**

-Ten's bestfriend 

-doesn't know why dystopia hates them so much

-Maybe has a little crush on one of the dystopian warriors 

Hello horny clowns it's your favorite overworked clown and a/n, kookie, back at it again with another fanfic, I came up with the AU but this wouldn't have been possible without my bae [ChanlixTrash](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChanlixTrash) credit goes to them for the plot and description.

THIS IS BOOK IS GAY, LOTS OF GAY

DON'T LIKE? KINDLY LEAVE 

THERE WILL BE SMUT, I WILL GIVE A WARNING STARTING OF THE CHAPTER AND BEFORE THE SMUT SCENE STARTS 

THIS BOOK CONTAINS ABUSE, IF YOU GET TRIGGERED THEN PLEASE DON'T READ, I WILL BE GIVING A WARNING BEFORE EVERY CHAPTER 

THIS IS FANFICTION, NONE OF THIS IS REAL 

THIS IS NOT TO SEXUALIZE ANY OF THE MEMBERS, I AM WRITING THIS FOR FUN

everyone fasten their seatbelts we're going on a ride!!!! 

LETZGETIT!!!! 🐰💜💚 


	2. ₊˚๑ A new Beginning

* * *

**✦༝┉┉┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✦**

Growing up, ten was told that dystopians were evil and didn't care about anyone but he always ignored them, he knew everyone had some good in them somewhere inside their heart.

He was never one to judge by appearance or race, he liked to be open minded but he never let anyone use him, insult him or fool him.

Just because he was nice didn't mean he couldn't hurt like a bitch, oh he hurt he hurt like the worst bitch ever.

He only trusted one person in his life, Na Jaemin.

Jaemin and Ten had been friends ever since kindergarten, they practically grew up together.

Jaemin knew all of Ten's secrets and Ten knew Jaemin's.

**~~~**

Ten never understood why Johnny disliked him so much, he always tried his best to keep ties with dystopia but Johnny always turned him down or insulted him.

Everytime johnny declared war, ten would refuse even if it made him look weak, he didn't want to have war with dystopia, he just wanted peace but johnny didn't.

**~~~**

"We are declaring war and you can not back out this time chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul." one of the court members read the letter given to them by a dystopian soldier.

"Why is he declaring war on us?" jaemin asked

"Because that man has an ego." ten said rolling his eyes

"So we are going to war?" jaemin asked again

"We must otherwise he could do something worse." ten explained

Ten didn't want to do this at all but knowing johnny, if he said no, the lives of all dystopians and aurorans would be put in danger and he couldn't risk that.

He walked out of the court room and went to the head of the army, lee taeyong.

"Taeyong, I would like to have a word with you." ten said

"Yes your majesty, what can i help you with?" Taeyong said not forgetting to bow before.

"his majesty johnny suh has declared war on aurora and will not allow us to back out." ten explained to taeyong about the situation

"Did you say yes, your majesty?" taeyong asked

"I had to, I can not risk the lives of innocent people." ten replied sighing

"Shall i get the army ready then your majesty?" taeyong asked again

"Yes and if any of them end up getting badly hurt or they die please send money and food to their families and tell them that they can come live at the palace." ten said

"Will do your majesty." taeyong said bowing one more time and with that ten left the room.

**~~~**

Today was the day, the day ten had feared all his life, the day of war with dystopia, the day warriors sacrifice themselves for their country.

Ten never wanted to be the cause of someone's pain, he never wanted to be the cause of someone's death but he had no choice, if he had declined, johnny would've killed everyone, that man was ruthless.

Ten sighed and walked towards the palace door.

"Come back safe, Nochu." jaemin said

"I promise I will, nana." ten replied

The palace door opened signalling that everyone was ready, ten gave jaemin one last hug before he climbed his horse and rode away.

**~~~**

They arrived at the battlefield where the dystopian army was waiting for them, Johnny was standing in the front, waiting for them.

"You finally decided to show up, I thought you backed out last minute kid." Johnny said in his cocky voice.

"You know I don't break promises, unlike you." ten spat back.

"Still so feisty." Johnny said, staring at him.

"Shut up." ten said

"If I win, you become my slave." johnny said

"And if you win, i leave auror alone forever." johnny continued

"Deal" ten said

Johnny commanded the army to attack them and they fought.

Johnny attacked ten but he had reflexes so he managed to dodge the hit, johnny removed his sword and attacked ten again, like before he dodged the attack.

"You've got to step up your game suh." ten said removing his sword and fighting johnny back.

They went at it for a while before ten lost his attention and johnny pinned him to the ground.

Johnny held his sword to ten's neck.

As taeyong saw johnny on top of ten, he commanded the army to stop.

They had no other choice but to surrender to johnny or else their king would be killed.

"Taeyong don't do this." a soldier said

"We can not risk the life of our king for some pride." taeyong said

"We shall surrender to dystopia and accept our defeat." taeyong said and walked towards johnny

"Don't hurt him your majesty, we surrender." taeyong said and johnny smirked in victory.

"Very well, i shall let him live." Johnny said, removing his sword from Ten's neck, making him sigh in relief.

"But" johnny said

"He shall no longer be your king." johnny said

"Why?" taeyong asked

"He is now a dystopian slave." 

**✦༝┉┉┉┉┉˚**.☣ ♡ ☣.**˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✦**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP HORNY CLOWNS
> 
> I have 4 more exams left and I'm free ✨✨✨✨
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I did, I actually ended up reading the chapter before posting and I was like 'DAMN DID I REALLY WRITE THIS?' 
> 
> also, I'M SORRY JOHNNY ILYSM BB
> 
> feel free to comment, PLEASE VOTE
> 
> Take care of yourselves my horny clowns, lots of love 
> 
> Kookie out 🐰💜💚


End file.
